


I Love Her

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Jaehee Kang's Route, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Zen sweeps Jaehee off her feet before MC has the chance, she has to learn to accept Jaehee's happiness despite her own feelings and pain. She looses it after an incident with Zen.





	I Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of inspired by Congratulations from Hamilton =_= Huge MC x Jaehee vibes for me idk why  
> Enjoy!!

_ The party was buzzing with people’s conversations. The room glistened in gold and silver. My eyes were all over the place, looking for something I’ve longed awaited for for the past week and a half. I straightened out my hair and blew on my sweaty palms, my knees were shaking so much they might give out any second now. _

 

_ “MC!” That familiar voice that I’ve heard countless times over the phone called out my name. I spun around looking for the source of the voice, only to catch Zen coming my way. I put on a smile and waved at him. _

 

_ When he came up to me he handed me a glass of champagne, which I took eagerly. “I’m so glad to have finally met you, MC,” Zen started. “You really hit home with inviting the guests.” I smiled at Zen’s compliment. _

 

_ “Thank you, Zen,” I responded. “Have you seen Jaehee yet?” _

 

_ “I haven’t.” Zen took a drink from his champagne glass and looked around the ballroom; as did I. He turned and looked at me with a grin. “You nervous?” _

 

_ I chuckled. “I can barely stand.” I took a deep breath. “You think she’ll like me?” _

 

_ Zen laughed. “What kind of question is that? Of course she will. You don’t have anything to worry about.” I smiled and thanked Zen for the encouragement. _

 

_ “Jaehee said she was going to ask me something today. Did she tell you anything about what it might be?” _

 

_ “That’s something for her to tell you.” _

 

_ I chuckled nervously. “Right…” The past week and a half being with the RFA members have been a roller coaster to say the least. All the members were very enjoyable and a joy to be around, but Jaehee was something different. To me, she definitely stood out far more than an assistant. Through the entire time we’ve known each other I feel like we’ve gotten so close, and Jaehee feels the same way. But the moment I saw her picture in the chatroom on my first day, I felt like we were going to be so much more. _

 

_ And today, the day we meet, I’m going to ask her. I’m going to ask her to be much more than a friend. My feelings are concrete solid. _

 

_ “MC, did Jaehee ever mention any feelings for someone?” Zen asked. _

 

_ “Why do you ask?” _

 

_ Zen brushed his hair back with his hand. “The day Jaehee come to my house when I got injured, I noticed a different side to Jaehee. Someone I’m generously interested in.” _

 

_..?! _

 

_ “What are you saying Zen?” I asked, my cheeks burning as the blood rushes to my cheeks. _

 

_ “I wanted to ask you this, since you two have become so close this past week, if I could get your permission to ask Jaehee to be my girlfriend.” _

 

_. . . _

 

_ “I want the same as you do, MC, for Jaehee to be happy. I truly believe that I can fulfill that role. Do I have your blessing, as her closest friend?” _

 

_ The face burned, my eyes felt like they were going to pour as my heart was ripped to shreds. What do I say? Do I say no and risk Jaehee’s happiness for my own desires? Or say yes and stand by as the only one  _ that _ special to me gets swept off her feet? _

 

_ I can’t speak, I can’t move. My mind is telling me to say so many words but my mouth won’t do anything. What do I do? What do I do? _

 

_ “MC,” Zen asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. “What do you think?” _

 

_ “Uh, yeah,” I said. “Go for it, Zen. You have my blessing, make her the happiest girl in the world.” _

 

_ Zen smiled and put his hand on my head. “Thanks so much, MC.” _

 

───•~❉᯽❉~•───

 

Three years later, I sit in my empty apartment and stare out of my window. I ate the leftover cake Jaehee made for me and sulked as a variety of my favorite songs played in the background.

 

Someone knocked at my front door, and I contemplate whether it’s worth it to get up and answer it for not. I suck it up and put the cake down and turn off the music. Zen is standing in my doorway. I sigh and turn around, leaving the door open for him to come in. I pick up the cake and began eating again.

 

“Hey, MC,” Zen started. I gave a hum in response. “I’m sure you heard what had happened.” I nodded. “I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

 

I put the cake down and glared at Zen. “Why are you telling me this? I wasn’t the one who walked in on you with your dick against another woman!!” I threw the dish at Zen, my voice raising so much I’m sure the neighbors could hear. “You’ve got some nerve coming to my place right now! I am so livid, it’s dangerous.”

 

“Please, MC, it’s really not like that I-”

 

“Shut up! Shut up!” I screamed. “I don’t care why you did it, I really couldn’t give two shits,what bothers me is that you broke your promise. You broke Jaehee’s heart! I’ve never seen her so heart broken, and it’s all your fault!”

 

All of a sudden, my feelings just came out of me. My tears poured from my eyes and my fists clenched until they turned white. “I love Jaehee so much, how could you do that to her? What made you hurt someone so perfect..” I turned around and wiped my never ending tears. “She works so hard for the both of you and you repay her by doing the most selfish acts imaginable. She deserves so much more, you failed to make her happy…”

 

Zen bit his lip and put his hand on my shoulder. “MC,” Zen started, “do you have feelings for Jaehee?” I shrugged Zen’s hand off me. 

 

“You ruined it for me. I was going to ask her that day at the party, and you ruined it. But Jaehee means so much to me, I put her feelings over mine so she could be happy.

 

“I love her, and you don’t deserve her.” I glared at Zen. “Now get out of my apartment.”

 

The moment Zen left, I called Jaehee. “Is he gone..?”

 

“Yes, he left. Why don’t you come over with some cake and we can talk together, Jaehee.”

 

Jaehee giggled. “I’ll be there in a few.”

 

“Oh, Jaehee?”   
  


“Yeah?”

 

I smiled over the phone. “I love you.”


End file.
